The Forgotten Twin
by Some one you dont mess with
Summary: He was once a mighty,kind and caring Olympian god, twin brother of Zeus born of Rhea and Kronos. God of heroes,loyalty,darkness shadows and time. he was betrayed and banished but now he's back for the titan war. will he fight or will he forget. Rated T cause of a little adult language
1. prologue

There was once a time in which there were 14 different Olympians,


	2. The Betrayal

It was regular day like any other as i walked around the streets of Olympus. the minor gods and goddesses were busy with their own duties while the nature spirits like nymphs were either helping them or doing their own work. As i walked people around almost everyone bowed their heads (remember only their heady not their body) to me, you see unlike all others gods mostly Olympians i do not want others to kneel before me or grovel at my feet i want them to respect me like a person would another and see me as their equal. Olympus it was a city like none other saying that it is beautiful would be an insult as is much much more, imagine the city Athens in its prime but intensify its beauty by a few dozen times then you might get an idea of what Olympus looks like. As i was busy admiring the city's beauty i did not notice that i was already at the throne rooms doors.

I quickly opened the doors by reaching to my godly height of 20 feet and made my way to the my own throne which was right next to my twin brother Zeus'. He was the king of Olympus along with his sister/wife Hera who was the queen, the thrones were in a giant U with the gods on the left while the goddesses were on the right. the first on the male side was Zeus followed by me along with my brothers Poseidon and Hades, next came my nephews Apollo along with Hephaestus,Ares and the last one was my own son Hermes. the female side started with the queen Hera followed by her sisters Demeter and Hestia. Then came Artemis,Athena and the last one was Aphrodite.

The meeting had not yet begun so i started to think of how it all began, me and my brother twin brother Zeus were born after all our other siblings were eaten by our farther (Kronos) mother gave him two same sized rocks and enchanted them to look like father ate them without a second thought she took us in hiding and trained us to our full potential, we trained for 10 years long story short we tricked our father into barfing our siblings out then we went to a 20 years long war the first titan war and in the end i along with my brother Zeus Killed our father, cut him into a thousand pieces then caste him to Tartarus.

Zeus then took the sky as Poseidon took the seas and oceans while Hades took the underworld. I took my fathers domain over time along with the domains i earned for myself which were darkness, shadows ,heroes and loyalty. The person who becomes king was still pending as it was not decided who should take it me or Zeus, i decided to give the title to Zeus as he chose Hera as his wife while i waited for the perfect person to marry. Poseidon married Amphirite and Hades took Zeus' daughter Persephone as his bride.

Then came the problem Zeus began to feel jealous from me i knew he was always a little jealous since i always bested him in everything knowledge,skills and also good looks. I was always the better version of him but i thought he would let go of these feelings as i was his loving elder twin brother that turned to be my problem because that jealousy continued to increase till it slowly turned to hatred. To this day i regret it and hope to do something to end it between us. _little did i know today was the last day i would be thinking this..._

As i was yet again lost in my thoughts of the throne room i realized that Zeus had already called my name 3 times and it was the fourth when he caught my attention. I immediately snapped my head in his direction and ding to his call saying "yes brother". Zeus gave a sign obviously annoyed then said angrily "pay attention brother this is important" i smirked then replied saying "and do pray to tell oh mighty king that what is so special about your constant bickering about the greatness of the gods to which i should listen" Zeus angered immensely and wanting to teach me a lesson made a grab for his master bolt while i took out my scythe νιγ-τ κυττερ(night cutter) we were about to go all out but a voice cut us off "ENOUGH" we immediately found the source who not surprisingly turned out to be Hestia. We glared at each other for a few seconds before signing and dropped our respective symbol of powers and sat down. (just so you know i now hate him wholeheartedly and vice versa even if i do want to end it between us)

νιγ-τ κυττερ(night cutter) was my own symbol of power it was made by the elder cyclops along with Zeus' master bolt and has the same amount of power in it. it was a scythe made from a combination of Iron and Deaths Ore, deaths ore was a material found deep in depths of Tartarus it is much more stronger and deadlier than celestial bronze able to kill all creatures magical and godly my weapon was more capable for combat Zeus bolt was more compatible for long range energy blasts, i later after the titan war upgraded my weapon with some more enchantments and added some celestial to it by reforging it and making it sharper than before. i added my time and darkness powers into it along with a few drops of my own blood making it bonded to my own soul and domains thus increasing its power to surpass Zeus' bolts, but not by much.

While taking a trip to my memory lane i then noticed how with Hephaestus' help all the other gods forged their own symbols of power each getting their own animal too while my sacred animal was a jaguar (cause its black and stealthy) and The black dragon along with all its legacies. The black dragon was my own creation and faithful companion its approximately 80 feet long while 50 feet tall, its skin is nigh invulnerable with its color being pure black and the whole body lined with scales and spikes going along its spine. it has blood red irises while the rest of the eye is black it can be really intimidating but is actually like a lovable overgrown puppy wanting attention. It like the Pegasus has many descendants/legacies of different types going in hundreds of numbers all of whom are my sacred animals. The great laden is also my sacred animal as it is a type of dragon which fall within my category of sacred animals. I then turned my attention to the ongoing time wasting meeting

It was then when i noticed that everyone was literally glaring daggers at me, i was confused that what did i do to anger them all the only ones who looked like they did not have a problem with me were Hestia,Poseidon,Hades and Hermes while everyone else looked like they wanted to rip my head of. Eventually i had enough and asked them "is there a reason to which you all look like you want to kill me." i was then answered "you very well know why, you womanizing whore your lucky we haven't taken you out yet" the one who said this was surprisingly Athena. the reason i was surprised was not because she insulted me (we had a big rivalry dating waaaayyy back i along with Poseidon hate her) but because she first of all used the term we and the insult womanizing whore she knew very well that i had never done anything with woman i only did it once or twice with a mortal woman who had past away along time ago, and then came the term we so i asked her "what do you mean we Athena" she smirked but did not need to respond as Zeus answered for her by saying "she means the entire council save a few _brother_ " he said the word brother as it was poison. I was startled to say the least so many thoughts running through my mind at once for instance 'why did they turn on me?' or 'did i do something wrong' and many many more, at that moment i understood why everyone was staring at me earlier and i also why everyone believed i did something horribly wrong judging by their expressions (which if you want to know did not change from earlier) i snapped towards Zeus and Athena with one thing written all over my barley controlled expression 'what did you do'. Zeus then got up and continued with his usually annoying speeches while kept glancing at me i am really good at reading expressions while his only said one thing 'get ready' this got me worried a lot because it looked like the majority of the council wanted to do some bad stuff to me.

finally the time came as Zeus then said that there was a threat to Olympus which got me worried surely i wasn't a threat now was i? Imagine my shock when he actually said that i was the threat and was needed to be dealt with, that was the last straw as i furiously got up with my symbol of power in hand and questioned him angrily _"and how dear brother am i a threat to Olympus the very place i helped create and my own home_ " my tone was deadly calm to which he responded saying "oh you'll get your answer in this, show him Athena" Athena nodded and snapped her fingers as mist came to view which showed me as i was beating up poor defenseless little girls, they were bloodied and beaten there clothes were torn apart revealing things that should not have been seen i then watched as the girls were desperately trying to get away from me while i came up to them and for the next 5 whole minutes which to me looked like an eternity we watched how i beat the girls up and eventually i dare say it raped them. i looked at the video in pure horror while the rest of the council looked like they were beating themselves up to stop them from killing me while i remained frozen stiff as a rock but Zeus smirked "that is not all brother there is still more", i looked at the screen up in fear of what more could he have but what it showed next was my impeding doom. I was beating up minor goddesses and destroying a whole town just because they spoke up to me in a the tinniest little bit of rudeness, i proceeded to kill entire families as i tortured them mercilessly and burned the city to the ground for just raising their volume to me. After many more minutes of this torturous video it finally ended but i just sat there blank expression my brain trying to process what happened and failing miserably i could not understand when or how this happened, i never did this but here i am seeing it with my own eyes.

Zeus patiently waited for me to say something as did the rest of the council, "you all really don't believe i would do something like this do you?"i asked "we have enough proof here to freely decide your fate while i say we should catastrate a filthy male like you, you are all the same i never should have fallen for your disgusting lies." the one who spoke up was Artemis i was heat broken to say the least as i always loved Artemis like my own daughter i taught her how to shoot,hit heck even walk i supplied her with hunters all of whom love me like i love them I was even considered the guardian of the hunt. She considered me above all other men and even respected me more than all other gods but now she lets her hatred over males blind her to even love?"i think this shows more than enough evidence to give you sentence of the Olympian council, i for one believe we should cast a vote to decide a punishment. I for vote because this reckless behavior not to say what you are doing to the mortals which is unspeakable including all that i say you are now a potential threat i vote, because of all this and breaking the laws of Olympus i Zeus the King of Olympus vote banishment to Tartarus."The words echoed throughout Olympus as i stood up angrily "what is the meaning of this Zeus i am a god who has honor i would never do any of this as i never even thought of mortals below me i always treated them as equals and do you have any proof that this is real, not to say if and i say if this is true even then i do not deserve a punishment this extreme."i stopped to take a break then continued"I am also the god of heroes and loyalty then again why would i go against the people i fought tooth for nail to protect i say that this is complete injustice and **will not stand for this as its an absurd idea**." My voice getting dangerous as i started to radiate intense amounts of power.

Zeus calmly stood up and said "due to you being the god of loyalty and still betraying Olympus you disgraced your Olympian title also going against your hero title increases your punishment not to mention i have also come to believe that you assisted the giants in the last war since you have been acting like this since then, so i stand by what i said as you are a potential threat to us and deserve what is coming towards you who else agrees with this punishment please raise your hands now." i was getting angry and depressed now, angry at why they would believe something like this and depressed at how quick they were believing Zeus over me a person who is nothing but arrogant and a person who cared for everyone and helped all. As i saw the votes i immediately felt dread in my heart, it was 9-4 Hermes along with my brothers Poseidon, Hades and my sister Hestia voted against it while every one else voted for it. Hephaestus must've followed Aphrodite (like always though i never know why as she cheats on him everyday)as she was always mad at me for not being able to bed me, Ares because i always bested him in power and strength, Athena because she always had a rivalry with me but mostly because i was sure she was on this with Zeus. Zeus you already know he hates me and always wanted to get rid me, Artemis i was sure let her views of men let her blind to do this while Apollo like always blindly followed his sister. Hera being the idiot she is and not looking to logic like Apollo blindly follows her husband while Demeter seeing as everyone was against me went along with them as far as i can guess these were the reasons for them voting to banish me.

I always knew that the Olympians were selfish and self centered but this was crossing the damn line, so i in full time rage got up with symbol of power in hand ready to defend myself but i knew i could not take them all on and needed a plan to escape quickly. While i appreciated the 4 who voted against banishment i did not know if they would fight for me but did not want to take the risk. Zeus then looked at me with a perfect poker face but i knew better he was laughing his heart out on the inside but on the outside simply taunted me by saying "So oh great Perseus now what will you do now" i knew there was a very good chance i would be caught before even trying to escape but i wanted to be the one with the last smile go do whatever you want style is always necessary so i said it "thank you four Hades, Hestia, Hermes and Poseidon for standing up for me i swear i will never forget this but what i do now please do not take offense for this but i will not simply go to Tartarus like that its not in my nature." Zeus knew what was coming next shouted "GET HIM YOU FOOLS" every one quickly got their weapons and charged at me save the ones who stood up for me they were about to get to defend me but Hephaestus snapped his fingers and gold chains came out of their thrones strapping them in place, i knew that Zeus must've already placed them in everyone's thrones as a precaution the only reason i wasn't trapped was because i was already off my throne and charging at the others too. "Now you will all see why i am the **STRONGEST!** i shouted at them them my demonic voice at the end and quickly took my weapon out swinging it at Ares before he even knew what happened he had a deep gash on his chest, i had changed my armor for normal clothes in order for speed then used my time powers to further move even faster.

I ducked under ares' strike as i shadow traveled behind Aphrodite efficiently knocking her out cold by only blunt strike to the back of her head because i knew she was the weakest at fighting, i quickly moved out of the way as i saw the twin archers shoot at me i barely dodged and i knew i had to do something about them so using my darkness powers i quickly bonded them up using shadows as ropes and it worked as they dropped there respective weapons. While i was distracted by using my powers i was struck on my back i turned to see who was behind it and found at it was Athena and while she was smirking i was slowly losing my energy. It was a deep and long gash with blood freely flowing out i cursed myself for getting distracted so easily but then again its not easy using your powers against gods, i made sure to not lose focus on the twins bonds but i knew i couldn't hold them longer so putting the immense pain behind my back i quickly launched a black energy ball at Athena as she flew back from the explosion along with the others. The explosion resulted with a big "BANG" as a crater was formed the only one standing was Zeus as he aimed his master bolt at me, i needed to get some time for healing (a god of time needed time oh the irony) so i changed my scythe to a sword then using it as a spear i launched it at Zeus with all my power. it flew though the air and struck him in the shoulder with such force that his wepon flew out of his hand and he went away flying away, i then gathered my energy and reversed time for myself to the time when my body was in tip top shape. i immediately felt back to full health while my stamina had dropped by a lot, getting even more angry i used my anger to my advantage so by summoning my wepon back i charged with renewed vigor at my once family i slashed, hacked and ducked with such speed that i was nothing but a blur. While doing this i made sure to slow time for my enemies and fasten it for myself but in between attacks i threw dark energy balls at them while making them trip and using shadows to attack them in different forms/shape. From time to time i shadow traveled behind my opponents, things were going OK so far as i was holding my own.

i blocked ares' strike and countered with a thrust at his leg it didn't do that much damage because of his Armour so i kicked him square in the chest with all i had knocking him back with a mini explosion. I quickly dodged a blast from Zeus but was tackled from behind by Demeter making me go flying away, i got up from the ruble bleeding from many places i then used shadows to bound at her place while shadow traveling behind her and knocking her out with a punch which was so hard that it made a sonic boom when it connected making her go flying at ares at such speeds that it caused them both to fly directly to a pillar. It had knocked Demeter out while it broke a lot of Ares' ribs making him unable to fight. I quickly slowed time for all others to gain a good amount of distance then using the last bit of energy i had left threw a ball of pure energy at them knocking Hera out while severely injuring Hephaestus who had done nothing but observe the fight. Only 4 were now left since 3 in total were knocked out (Aphrodite was knocked out earlier if you remember) and 2 were injured beyond fighting but i was sweating buckets now Apollo and Artemis were now free they both shot an arrow at me i tried to slow down time but was too tired as i used the last bit of energy in the last blast one hit me on the right shoulder and the other on the leg was down on one leg holding my shoulder the world around me spinning, i tried to get up but ended up screaming from the effort and going back down. The last thing i saw was Zeus firing his bolt at me and as the blinding pain entered me i fell into unconsciousness.

The first thing i noticed while getting up was that i was bound to the ground by magical chains blocking my powers, the second thing was that i was in immense pain still. My cuts and bruises were not healed but luckily i had stopped bleeding i was on my knees while the fully healed damned Olympians were in front of me. I tried speaking but the only voice that came out for the first few times were grunts like "uuuggghhhh" or something like "agagagagaga" which made some of them them mock me while Zeus tried taunting me "what that brother i don't think i heard you properly mind speaking without your mouth full of ichor" he said. This only increased my already burning up rage but the ones who had tried defending me looked at me apologetically mouthing words like 'sorry' or 'please forgive us' while i just smiled at them happy that not all had forgotten me but they were probably sworn on the Styx to do nothing by now, then looking at Zeus i said "hows the shoulder little brother". He glared at me while i smirked he then spoke up "very well Perseus it was a good try to make me angry but i could not be more happy with you just about to be got ridden of."

That ticked me of the last point as burning fury took my heart i let it take control as i was already far gone into hate, my vision turned black as the night as i looked at the Olympians who were once my family and spoke out in my normal voice "i thank the ones who stood up for me for the last time and i am telling you that i will never forget this but forgive me for what happens next" i paused as my both of my eyes turned to full black i then looked at them. My eyes were black and a midnight black aura with gold sparked in it was around me as my body was radiating pure unbridled strength my skin turned close to pale while my muscles and height increased by a good amount i then let out a laugh. It was a laugh of a maniac humorless but sounded crazy yet at the same time terrifying, i loved it as all the gods shivered visibly i then spoke in a complete demonic voice " ** _YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OUT OF AN ALLY TODAY GOD LINGS, YOU BETRAYED AND LEFT ONE OF YOUR OWN WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, YOU LEFT ME WHEN I STILL LOVED YOU BUT KNOW THIS THAT I WILL COME BACK AND WHEN I DO I WILL TAKE MY THRONE BACK"_** i paused for a second then said the thing i never thought i would've _ **"EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU ONE, BY, ONE. GOOD BYE!**_

I got up my body glowed gold for a few seconds but when the light died down it revealed me fully healed but still bounded. I smirked at their expressions and by cracking my knuckles used my brute strength to break the chains, the gods got up and charged but before they could reach me or fire arrows i had already cracked the chains then letting out a feral i let out a blast of energy using my own life force as energy. Although this way you can let out huge amounts of energy it drains you of your energy and if done wrong it could kill you, as a result of me using my life force i let out a huge explosion shocking Olympus to its core with a **BOOOOOB!** When the smoke cleared the throne room (which was 3 times the size of a football pitch mind you) was annihilated nothing was left as it was completely destroyed the gods most of the weaker ones were out of commission yet again while the rest were injured badly bleeding i on the other hand was standing with the broadest smile ever on my face completely fine as the chains were on the ground in pieces. In reality i was about to fall but i wanted them to fear me and my power as i was still in complete rage i thought of attacking them but knew not to as i would be beaten, i did not let rage blind me completely and thought of the quickest way to escape. When i found it i gave them one last chaotic laugh as i disappeared from the throne room to a small island on the other side of the world, as i had used the last of my energy i collapsed unconscious without a care of the world. 


End file.
